


Boy Next Door

by Broken_Condom_Style



Series: Love is All Around Us [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Condom_Style/pseuds/Broken_Condom_Style
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>VERY short drabble of the third years in university and you as reader meet them a little. Nothing too much, may add more chapters later.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Boy Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> VERY short drabble of the third years in university and you as reader meet them a little. Nothing too much, may add more chapters later.

The fatigue from school was inevitable. Balancing a job, university courses and keeping up with internet updates that just need to be kept atop of was tiresome work for a teenager straight out of high school. Thankfully you got a great deal on a student-home and your housemates were pretty cool who were all already friends but ready to bring you into their group. Sawamura Daichi (who insisted you call him Daichi) was a kind but stern guy who was attending the same university as you, which was nice to have someone to commute with. Kiyoko Shimizu also lived with you, and although she seemed very quiet and shy at first, she slowly opened up to you and she was talking more. She was attending the community college but she worked the same shifts as you at the same coffee shop. She was nice company. The last housemate was the level-headed Iwaizumi Hajime who was fairly quiet and kept to himself but was always willing to help you out if you needed it. He was often calm, but sometimes someone named Oikawa called and Hajime would be pissed off for the rest of the day, without fail. You would always try to make him feel better, but you have learned to just let him be.

The house had begun to notice your fatigue and they were starting to think of ways to help you out. You were extremely thankful to their thoughtfulness when they decided to invite you to a little party that would be held at their friend’s place; apparently a couple friends from high school. You decided to accept when both Shimizu and Hajime offered to help you out with papers, work and studying. The party was just an informal get-together and you were excited to go, to be frank. You wanted to see the characters that were friends of your housemates. Would they be as nice? Would they like you?

You spent hours before the party trying to decide on what to wear (because goddammit, how could you look so bad in everything!?), finally giving up and deciding on jeans and a T-shirt with black feathers decorating it. It had been a present from your friend who wanted you to love crows as much as they did. You had to admit, the shirt was really comfortable, so you wore it more than you would ever dare to admit.

“You ready?” Shimizu knocked on your door and you sighed, looking at yourself in the mirror, playing with your hair which you sometimes hated, sometimes felt indifferent to. For once it was okay, which you decided to not fight with. You headed out, following her as you headed as a group literally across the street. You were surprised you hadn’t yet met them if you lived so close! They were all dressed casually too, so good thing you didn’t go with that fancier wear you had tried seven outfits ago!

Daichi knocked on the door and waited while you fidgeted awkwardly beside Shimizu.

“Don’t be nervous. We’re just eating pizza and playing video games, most likely.” She whispered, trying to boost your morale. You relaxed and decided to just go with it and if anything happened to make you look like a total idiot, blame it on Hajime. Yeah. That would work.

“Welcome!” the door opened and a tall brunette smiled to you four. “Iwa-chan! I’ve missed you so much that I came by just to see you!” Hajime instinctively growled and walked in, not without slapping “Trashykawa” as he called him. You guessed this was the childhood friend of his, then. You walked in and stood awkwardly as Shimizu and Daichi hugged two guys who walked in.

You took a deep breath as Daichi introduced you after hugging a grey-haired guy who seemed on cloud nine after Shimizu hugged him. You laughed at their silly antics and waved as you were introduced to Sugawara Koushi and Azumane Asahi who seemed like nice guys. They smiled to you and you smiled back, shaking their hands only to have Daichi push you into them for hugs. You felt a little awkward after that, but you ended up laughing it off when Asahi began to freak out and apologize for hugging you. He had the nice man-bun and stubble that was fashionable these days, which you found cool but you could tell that he was probably an intimidating 3rd year in high school, whereas Koushi looked like the sweetest angel ever and you were instantly taken aback by his dashing looks. Yes. Dashing. He was worthy of only the highest adjectives to compliment his features.

The party started in the kitchen where you all stood around eating pizza and chatting. You ended up standing awkwardly near the door, unable to find the courage to step up and mingle. Besides it was amusing to watch from the sidelines as Hajime got pissed at Oikawa and Daichi got made fun of by Koushi. You ate your pizza incredibly awkwardly, trying to not make a mess of the red tomato sauce and gooey cheese. You were in the middle of getting some stringy cheese into your mouth unattractively when someone walked up to you.

“Looking good.” He chuckled and you peeked out of the corners of your eyes to see none other than the gorgeous Koushi smiling at you deviously. You looked to him fully and licked sauce off the corner of your mouth, catching his eyes watching your tongue, which you found kind of weird, but you shrugged it off. “So you go to university with Daichi. What do you study?” he asked, leaning against the wall beside you.

“Public Relations.” You told him after swallowing your bite of pizza. “What about you?”

“Oh, I’m a history major.” He smiled. “I want to become a teacher.”

“I couldn’t imagine teaching.” You shrug but smile. “But that’s cool. What portion of history?”

“Probably ancient history. It’s the most interesting.” He laughed and it was quite a soothing sound which you wouldn’t mind hearing more of. “How are you finding your time in university so far?” He seemed so fascinated by every word you said and that was appreciated, but you felt kind of really nervous, like at any moment he would turn and laugh at you for making a stupid face accidentally.

“I’m kind of overwhelmed, to be honest.” You sighed, feeling like you just couldn’t lie to this guy.

“That’s too bad. If I can do anything, don’t be afraid to ask, okay?” He gently touched your shoulder and you didn’t tense up like you might have normally. His hand was warm and very welcome. You could only think of how his lips suddenly looked so enticing and how soft his grey haired looked. You blinked a few times to calm yourself and you shook it off. You needed to calm down!

“Would you be opposed to going out with me sometime? Maybe to help you study or just hang out…”

You froze. Had you heard him right? You looked to him and you couldn’t pick up on any ulterior motive…you bit your lip and nodded, unable to utter a sound with how excited you were. Hanging out with Koushi would be like a dream come true. He was so nice, attractive and all you could think of was how gentle and sweet of a partner he could be to you, which you deserved, especially after almost a month of non-stop work. Maybe it had been the gentle touch on your arm or the way his eyes never left you for a moment, but you somehow knew he was perfect.


End file.
